Lo que quedó de nuestro Amor
by Cereziiithaa
Summary: Crísis matrimonial. Edward y Bella están a punto de divorciarse, luego de que ella se cansara del poco tiempo que le dedicaban a su matrimonio. ¿Qué hará Edward? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Bella viaje a UK y conozca a un herido paciente Inglés?
1. Esto no tiene arreglo

**Lo que quedó de nuestro amor…**

_Edward y Bella llevan peleando casi todo su matrimonio por falta de tiempo, ya que ella es Psicóloga y el doctor, además de ser amantes de sus trabajos._

_Un día, Bella cansada de que la historia se repitiese le pide el divorcio a Edward._

_Él trata de hacer lo imposible por evitar esto, pero de un día para otro, Bella le informa que se irá de Estados Unidos para estudiar un doctorado en otro país._

_¿Cómo reaccionará Edward?_

_**¿Podrá él volver a despertar el amor de su esposa, impidiendo el divorcio?**_

_*******_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Este fanfiction ha sido escrito única y exclusivamente por mí y gracias a la colaboración de una amiga, _Milahs_! es necesario darle el crédito. Todos los personajes y nombres que hacen aparición en esta historia pertenecen a mi escritora Favorita **Stephenie Meyer**, que quede claro que yo solo los pido prestado por unos minutos, creando un nuevo escenario y una nueva historia. Yo digo **NO AL PLAGIO**.

**Atte**: _Selenne_

_*******_

**Capítulo I**

_"Esto no tiene arreglo"_

-¡Basta Edward, lárgate de mi casa ahora!-. Gritó Bella lanzándome un libro que tenía a la mano.

Me agaché esquivando el objeto que me había lanzado.

Otra vez era lo mismo.

Bella enojada, lanzándome lo primero que se le cruzara por su camino igual que un tornado; Yo, esquivando todo, por su puesto.

Ya no era nuevo.

Incluso, pienso que nuestras estúpidas peleas ya se habían convertido en una incansable rutina que simplemente se repetía cada cierto tiempo.

-Bella… respira…

-¡NO! Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de aquí, Edward… ¡Vete!-. Me volvió a decir en la cara.

Noté como sus manos temblorosas por la furia tomaban un cuadro, el único que tenía vidrio en la casa.

Era la foto del día de nuestro matrimonio.

Levanté las manos al ver como Bella lo empuñaba en mi dirección, listo para envestirlo en mi cabeza.

-Vamos, Bella… cálmate, Respira… canaliza tus sentidos…

-No uses mi Psicología en mí, Edward… porque sabes muy bien que no te resultará…-. Me respondió furiosa.

Esto era el resultado de tantas horas de trabajo acumulado.

Bella de repente cerró los ojos.

Tomó aire muchas veces.

Bajó lentamente la mano empuñada con la foto, relajándose.

Esto de ser Psicóloga, le ayudaba internamente. Aunque a veces, le afectaba enormemente en su carácter y su estado anímico.

Yo aproveché el momento. Me moví rápidamente detrás de ella envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos. Tomé la foto con mis manos y me quedé allí, muy quieto observándola sobre su tierno hombro muy tenso.

_"Qué tiempos aquellos"_ Pensé dolorosamente.

Y ahora… _¿Qué quedaba de nuestro amor?_

Solo peleas y palabras.

Sus hombros se bajaron, notando que se calmaba lentamente.

-Qué tiempos aquellos…-. Murmuró suavemente rozando con sus dedos mi mano al tocar el cuadro.

-Un matrimonio Feliz-. Agregué.

-Éramos. Ya no-. Dijo tajantemente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Peleamos cada vez que nos tenemos en frente, Edward. Y eso, no ocurre muy frecuente que digamos, con el tiempo que nos queda después del trabajo… pues…

-Solo lo ocupamos para discutir y de paso, romper la casa.

-Esto es insano para ti y para mí…

-Lo sé. Deberíamos dejar de hacerlo.

-Edward, hay algo que debemos conversar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Siéntate primero.

Hice lo que me pidió acomodándome en el sofá. Bella se sentó frente a mí en la orilla del otro sillón.

Tomó aire pesadamente.

-Deberíamos sopesar la posibilidad de…. Divorciarnos.-. Murmuró lentamente.

Me congelé.

¿Divorciarnos?

¿Bella quería librarse de mí? ¿Era eso lo que buscaba?

¿Es que acaso ya no me amaba?

Me quedé pensando un rato

-¿Quieres librarte de mí?-. Le pregunté tristemente.

-Quiero librarme de los problemas…

¿Acaso yo era un problema para ella, ahora?

Vaya. Eso dolía.

-Poniendo fin a nuestro matrimonio.

-Edward, esto es insano para nosotros mismos y más aún por nuestros trabajos. No tenemos tiempo para nada, y el que hay lo pasamos peleando. No es bueno, ni para ti ni para mí.

Ella tenía razón. Mi trabajo en el hospital aquí, en Florida me tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo. Y Por su parte, ella… pareciese que vivía en su consulta.

No por nada era una de las mejores Psicólogas del estado, y yo, el mejor Doctor de medicina general. Ambos éramos unos amantes de nuestro trabajo.

Pero algo estaba saliendo mal esta vez y gracias a ello, nuestro matrimonio se estaba hundiendo en un vaso de agua sin superficie alguna.

-¿Abandonarás nuestro matrimonio por tus pacientes?-. Le pregunté.

-Edward, sabes que amo mi trabajo con cada partícula de mi cuerpo, es mi pasión, es mi vida. Ayudar a los demás a satisfacer su dolor es… gratificante.

-¿Tú ya no me amas a mí?-. Le pregunté mirándola directamente a esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, que me derretían por dentro.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

Cerró los ojos.

-Yo amo a mi trabajo-. Murmuró Bella.

-¡¿Dejarás que esas miles de personas locas, destruyan nuestro matrimonio?!-. Le grité levantándome del sofá de un tirón.

Esta vez era yo el que entraba en un trance de rabia.

Me dolía.

Ella prefería su trabajo, más que a su marido.

-¡No Son personas Locas! Son mis pacientes y yo los ayudo.

-¿Y no podrías ayudarte a ti misma primero o mejor aún a nuestro matrimonio?-. Le pregunté irónicamente.

Eso la detuvo.

Bella comenzó a respirar agitado.

Su espalda se arqueaba.

La conocía desde hace bastante tiempo como para notar que ella estaba entrando en el cólera.

Se levantó bruscamente del sofá.

-**¡ESTO NO TIENE ARREGLO! TÚ MISMO NO TIENES ARREGLO EDWARD CULLEN**-. Me gritó agriamente.

Entonces subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

No la seguí.

¿Para qué?

¿Para seguir alimentando nuestro maldito odio?

Se oía ruido desde arriba. La conocía.

Sus tacones moviéndose incansablemente por toda nuestra habitación dejando un desastre tras de sí.

Abrió una cremallera rápidamente.

Tomé la foto de nuestro matrimonio en mis manos.

Me tumbe en el sofá mirando indiscutiblemente a la hermosa pareja que se veía allí.

6 años de puro amor. 6 años de un matrimonio.

Y 8, amándonos desenfrenadamente.

Toqué la cara de Bella, Sonriente y radiante con su vestido blanco que representaba su santidad y virginidad.

Se veía tan hermosa y tan joven con sus 18 años.

Yo, valiente temerario también con solo 18 años de experiencia.

¿Qué quedaba ahora?

Los mejores recuerdos de mi adolescencia afloraban como un mar de imágenes, todas juntas. Desde que tenía 16 años amando a una loca joven adolescente que llegaba al pueblo.

Y ella, irremediablemente también se había enamorado de mí, convirtiéndome en el joven más dichoso de la tierra.

Pero solo eran eso. Lindos recuerdos.

Lancé la foto sobre el sillón.

Con un pesado suspiro dejé que el dolor me inundara.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas una por una.

Era un extraño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba por algo.

Excepto la vez que casi la perdí a ella, en un horrible accidente.

Ser doctor te volvía una persona totalmente dura, y más luego de ver morir a tanta gente sin opción alguna.

Era difícil, pero sabía afrontarlo y por lo mismo, no podía existir contacto alguno de cariño con todas aquellas personas que se acercaban a mí pidiendo a gritos un calmante para su dolor físico.

Lo de Bella era diferente.

Ella sanaba almas y corazones.

Su trabajo era tan hermoso… pero tan costoso.

Otra vez la cremallera.

Me cubrí la cara con mis manos apoyándome sobre mis codos.

Ella bajó de nuevo, pero esta vez no se oía el hermoso andar de sus zapatos.

La miré inmediatamente.

Bajaba rápidamente con el pelo revoloteando sobre su rostro, demacrado también por el dolor.

¿Por qué tenía que amarla tanto?

Tomando aire me levante.

Me acerqué a ella y le quité la maleta de las manos. Sabía perfectamente qué significaba esto. La dejé en el piso y ella se quedó quieta mirando hacia el suelo.

Yo, tontamente miraba hacia el techo.

-Sé lo que esto significa.

Asintió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Cualquier cosa… estaré en mi celular.

-No creo que necesite nada de ti.

-Bella… -. Le susurré acercándome.

Su puño en mi pecho me detuvo.

-Hasta pronto, Edward. Te notificaré de la demanda de divorcio. Solo una firma y ya…

-Adiós.

Me volteé tomando la maleta. Noté como Bella se acomodaba en un peldaño de la escalera, apoyándose en todo momento por el pasamano.

Ella también luchaba contra las lágrimas.

Miré por última vez la que había sido mi eterno hogar. Claro, ya no merecía ese nombre. Solo una casa y ya.

Cerré la puerta y metí la maleta en los asientos de atrás. Me coloqué el cinturón y con todas mis fuerzas apreté el acelerador, solo para olvidar…

***

**Espero que les haya agradado el primero Capítulo, este fanfiction se viene con todo. Lo amo con toda mi alma ...**

_Selenne._


	2. Planes

**Disclaimer**: Este fanfiction ha sido escrito única y exclusivamente por mí y gracias a la colaboración de una amiga, _Milahs_! es necesario darle el crédito. Todos los personajes y nombres que hacen aparición en esta historia pertenecen a mi escritora Favorita **Stephenie Meyer**, que quede claro que yo solo los pido prestado por unos minutos, creando un nuevo escenario y una nueva historia. Yo digo **NO AL PLAGIO**.

**Atte**: _Selenne_

* * *

Capítulo II

_"Planes"_

-¿Y?

-No podemos hacer nada, la propuesta de divorcio ya está siendo llevada a tribunales.

Comencé a desesperarme ante la hipocresía de mi abogado, James.

-¡Por dios hombre! ¿Es que acaso no puedes hacer nada para detener esa estupidez?

-Su esposa está empeñada en separarse de usted, doctor Cullen. No es algo que podamos resolver.

-¿Y hablar con su abogado? ¿Apelar con la corte?-. Pregunté desesperado.

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Rayos!-. Exclamé golpeando la mesita de centro que tenía dentro de mi despacho.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-_Doctor Edward, lo llamo Su esposa. Digo Isabella Swan_-. Corrigió con malicia.

-¿Qué línea Tanya?

-_Cinco. ¿Lo transmito directamente?_

-Por favor.

El botón rojo demostraba que la línea ya estaba conectada.

-¿Bella?

-_Nada de preguntas. Buenos días, Edward._

-Hola.

-_Bueno, haremos esto rápido. Te llamaba para avisarte que… comencé el trámite del divorcio, tenemos cita con el juzgado._

-Mi abogado me acaba de comentar eso.

-_Lo sé. El mío ya llamó al tuyo_-. Agregó orgullosa.

-Bella, de verdad divorciarnos no…

-_Me voy a Inglaterra en unas semanas, adelanté la auditoria en el Juzgado, por lo tanto te veo en dos días más. Hasta pronto, Edward._

Colgó.

Mi cara se congelo.

James me miró extraño.

-¿Qué ocurre, doctor?

-¿Oíste eso?

-Si, tenemos el encuentro con el juzgado en dos días más pero…

-No, no es eso idiota. Bella se va.

-¿y qué tiene eso…?

-¡¡Perderé a mi esposa!!

-Doctor, cálmese. Y pues, el divorcio… ya es perderla. La distancia solo asegurará y aplanará más las cosas.

-Dime, ¿Tienes familia?

James comenzó a arreglarse la corbata un poco incómodo.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Dos.

-Tienes mucha suerte, pues sabes… yo no. Estoy a punto de perder a mi esposa por una estupidez, y ella se marchará en poco tiempo más y es muy probable que no la vea nunca más-. Le dije arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo siento mucho doctor Cullen-Comenzó a toser algo nervioso otra vez- no es algo que yo pueda manejar. Su esposa está totalmente decidida.

Me levanté rápidamente.

Le tendí la mano a James con una cara llena de furia.

-Hasta pronto, llámame si es necesario. Iré a hacerle una visita a mi esposa…

-Eso quizás pueda arruinar el proceso.

-No me interesa.

Apretó mi mano y se marchó.

Me quité rápidamente mi delantal blanco y salí.

-Tanya, saldré un momento. ¿Tengo citas pendientes?

-No Doctor. Hasta las 5.

-Genial, me demoraré. Porsiacaso, no estoy disponible en mi teléfono móvil, así que por favor, que no llamen.

-A sus órdenes, doctor Cullen.

La miré levantando una ceja.

Se había abierto la camisa y pintado los labios más rojos, tratando de parecer sexy. ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que la única mujer en mi vida era mi esposa, Bella?

-Hasta pronto, Tanya-. Me despedí y salí disparado hacia mi auto.

Tenía una conversación pendiente con mi esposa.

***

**Bella POV**

-Así que va en serio-. Dijo Alice tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Por supuesto, Alice. Sabes perfectamente que la relación con Edward ya no da abasto.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué sigues usando tacos, entonces?

Miré hacia el suelo. Llevaba mis típicos zapatos amarillos.

Con mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, Alice teníamos un pacto. Si estábamos solteras, nunca usaríamos zapatos de tacos. Siempre zapatillas o cosas cómodas. Y cuando tuviésemos novio o más aún, marido, debíamos usar tacones.

Era algo totalmente estúpido, pero esa era la forma de diferenciar nuestros estados sin meter la pata.

-Sigo casada con tu hermano.

Alice hizo una mueca. A ella tampoco le gustaba que le recordara mucho a Edward, y menos después de hacer que ella, su hermana menor terminara con su novio.

Según Edward, había tenido grandes razones para hacerlo.

Pero nunca me las dijo.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien-. Comentó Alice luego de un momento.

Sonreí.

Veo que ya había dejado de lado su tortuosa historia de amor con Michael.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Jasper.

-¿Es guapo?

-Ni te imaginas…

-¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En la facultad de derecho.

-Genial-. Le dije con una sonrisa. Bebí un poco de café y continué-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Los 23 bien cumplidos.

-Jajaja, pero tú tienes 22.

-Cállate. Aparento 24-. Dijo con una risita.

-Amiga…

-Ya, bueno. ¿Para qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?

Tomé aire pesadamente.

-Me voy, Alice.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Bella!

-Me voy a Inglaterra en algunos días más, bueno. Luego de la sesión que tengo con Edward en el juzgado. Mi profesor, Mike me ofreció hacer un doctorado con él en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Londres, y pues bueno… ya sabes, sin pensarlo acepté. Lo de Edward me tiene muy mal, Alice, aunque sepa esconderlo… ya sabes.

-Entonces no te divorcies… pero ¡Bella! No puedes irte… por favor, eres mi mejor amiga y pues… sabes que no quiero quedarme sola aquí, necesito tus consejos, tu compañía… ¡Bella!

-No, por favor Alice. No me pidas eso… sabes que lo de Edward me afecta demasiado. Sabes que le amo. Pero creo que el viaje me hará bien, para despejarme y relajarme.

-¡No puedes arrancar así por así de tus problemas, Bella! Mi hermano te ama con todo su corazón, Por favor, míralo. Aunque esté muy enojada con él por lo que me hizo nunca he dudado sobre su amor hacia ti. Bella, él cambió mucho desde que te conoció… y no puedes irte a Inglaterra solo para alejarlo… o más bien, alejarte de la tentación de volver con él.

Me levanté enojada.

-¡Basta Alice! Yo no arranco de nadie. Me voy y punto. Te extrañaré mucho amiga.-. Le dije.

-Lo siento por darte mi opinión, Bella. Pero esta vez me pondré de parte de Edward, aunque no lo creas.

-Bien Alice. Suerte con Jasper, lo que es yo me iré. Espero verte en el Juzgado si quieres presentarte… Adiós.-. me despedí yéndome directo a mi consulta.

Entré rápidamente sin saludar a mi secretaria, Jessica.

No me encontraba de humor.

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, la sala no estaba vacía.

El hombre más hermoso descansaba en mi sofá.

***

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Lamento el no haber actualizado antes, pero como saben mi país fue azotado por la naturaleza hace muy poco. El día sábado en la madrugada ( a las 3:34 AM) , un terremoto de grado 8.8 sacudió a Chile se forma nefasta. Hay muchos damnificados, casas destruidas, infraestructuras demolidas y gente desesperada pidiendo agua o comida.**

**Yo, mi familia y amigos, Gracias a Dios nos encontramos Bien. Vivo en la Capital de CHILE, donde el Terremoto llegó fuertísimo, justo estaba escribiendo el capítulo V de este fanfiction. Mi computador se movió entero y solo reaccioné a gritarle a mi hermano y a mi papá. Mi mamá se encontraba trabajando de turno de noche, fué un milagro que haya salido ilesa de su trabajo. Estuve sin energía eléctrica y totalmente a oscuras desde el sábado, y hoy volvió el suministro. Por favor, si son de otros países colaboren con las colectas mundiales que se están realizando, el próximo día viernes se efectuará una TELETÓN POR CHILE, que animará Don Francisco, conocido en la televisión Estadounidense. UNICEF está juntando recursos y varios países están enviando ayuda internacional.**

**Mi casa está intacta, no le ocurrió nada aparte del desorden que quedó y uno que otro vidrio quebrado. Pero en el Sur, hay pueblos que desaparecieron completamente y es difícil visualizar en la TV cómo lugares por los cuales yo caminé junto a mi familia ya no existen.**

**Chile Necesita su ayuda.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Selenne**


	3. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer**: Este fanfiction ha sido escrito única y exclusivamente por mí y gracias a la colaboración de una amiga, _Milahs_! es necesario darle el crédito. Todos los personajes y nombres que hacen aparición en esta historia pertenecen a mi escritora Favorita **Stephenie Meyer**, que quede claro que yo solo los pido prestado por unos minutos, creando un nuevo escenario y una nueva historia. Yo digo **NO AL PLAGIO**.

**Atte**: _Selenne_

* * *

Capítulo III

_"Explicaciones"_

**Edward POV.**

-¿No me saludarás?-. Le pregunté algo receloso al verla entrar.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí-. Respondió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Vine a verte, Bella.

-¡Dios Santo! Así que el doctor Cullen se escapó de su trabajo solo para venir a hacerle una visita a su futura ex esposa. Menuda ironía.

Crispé mi cara. Eso dolió un poco, Bella sabía perfectamente que la vida de un doctor no era muy libre que digamos.

-Vine a pedirte explicaciones.

-Y yo no te las daré-. Respondió tajantemente sentándose tras la silla de su escritorio.

Me paré.

-Bella, ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a Inglaterra?-. Le pregunté algo dolido.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-Me voy en unas semanas, finalmente salió la oportunidad de hacer el doctorado, y acepté irme.

-Bella, estamos casados.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-No te vayas, por favor…

La cara de Bella cambió de una mueca de dolor a una de enojo.

Se levantó furiosamente y con la peor de las caras de desagrado continuó.

-Ni tú ni tu hermana podrán hacer cambiar mi decisión.

-¿Te arrancas de mi, verdad?

-JA! –Rió sin gracia- Seguro, arrancarme de Edward Cullen, ese es mi plan.

-No te vayas entonces.

-Mira Edward, te guste o no soy bien grandecita para tomar mis decisiones y por lo mismo te guste o no me iré a Inglaterra a hacer ese doctorado.

-No podrías esperar un tiempo más, ¿Acaso?

-Pronto empieza el semestre, a demás, ya he dicho que si a Mike.

-¡Claro! Te vas con ese profesor tuyo, ¿No? El de la universidad… ¡Cómo no haberlo sospechado antes! Te lavó el cerebro para que te divorciaras pronto y pudieras irte corriendo con él a Inglaterra. ¿No?

-¡¡Basta!! Te vas ahora mismo de mi consulta-. Gritó furiosa.

La miré directamente a los ojos.

-Si me voy ahora no volverás a ver nunca más.

-Te veré en la sesión de pasado mañana.

-No me presentaré.

-¡Bien! Entonces vete y no regreses-Me tendió la mano fríamente- Adiós Edward Cullen, espero que firmes ese bendito papel cuando te llegue a tu casa.

Apreté mi boca tratando de entorpecerle el camino al dolor y a la rabia.

Apreté su mano levemente.

-Buena suerte en Inglaterra, señora Cullen.

-No por mucho tiempo más-. Respondió desviando su mirada.

Salí disparado de la consulta.

*******

Mientras iba manejando directamente hacia el hospital, saqué mi teléfono y marqué un número que desde hace bastante tiempo no marcaba: Alice.

Tercer repiqueteo, nada.

¡Vamos Alice! Contéstale a tu hermano… que el orgullo no te gane.

-¿Edward Cullen llamándome?-. Preguntó sorprendida.

-Alice, lo siento, sabes que no te molestaría sino fuese urgente… ¿Podemos hablar? Sé que sigues enojada pero…

-Te quiero en el café "goleen" a las 6PM en punto.

Sonreí.

-¡Gracias hermanita!

-Tengo mucho que decirte, Edward. Y más que nada sobre Bella… ¿Te enteraste ya que…

-Se va a Inglaterra.

-Si, ¡Mi mejor amiga se larga a Inglaterra!

-Perderé a mi esposa.

-Te debo dejar, conversamos… Por favor, llega. A mi no me puedes dejar plantada por un paciente.

-Okay. Adiós.

-Chao.

Corté.

Entré en mi oficina sin mirar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Tanya.

… La cual por cierto, me siguió.

-Doctor Cullen, un paciente lo espera.

-¡OH! Lo siento, hazlo pasar de inmediato. ¿Cuántas fichas más quedan?

-2 Pacientes más y la tarde es suya. Estaba pensando en que podríamos ir a tomar un café…-. Comenzó a vociferar pero abrí mi notebook antes de seguir oyéndola.

-¿Doctor?

Levanté la mirada.

-Si, Tanya por favor haz entrar al paciente-. Le dije con el tono más amable que pude.

Suspiró y salió muy irritada.

*******

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez para que Bella reaccionara así?

-Nada, Alice. Te lo he dicho un millón de veces.

-Nunca la había visto tan dolida y alterada, Edward.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

Me pase levemente la mano por mi cabello peinándolo como lo hacia de costumbre.

-Estoy mal, Alice. Bella se irá en tan solo unas semanas.

-¿Irás a la sesión?

-No quiero ir ante el juez.

-Solo aplazarás más las cosas, Edward.

-La necesito a mi lado, Alice.

-Edward, sabes que nuestra relación como hermanos está algo deteriorada pero… quisiera ayudarte.

-Si me ayudas, prometo responder a todas tus preguntas de la vez pasada.

Alice desvió su mirada. Aún le dolía el tema.

-Está bien, tengo un plan en mente. Pero… tendrás que renunciar a muchas cosas.

Eso me detuvo.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Primero, respóndeme lo que te preguntaré.

Me callé para demostrarle que acataría sus órdenes.

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar por Bella?

-Todo-. Respondí sin vacilar.

-Entonces, tendrás que seguir cada una de mis instrucciones.

-Lo prometo, hermanita.

-¿Por el amor de Bella?-. Me estiró su mano.

Sonreí.

-Por el amor de Bella-. Acordé apretando su mano.

Los dos reímos.

Era lindo sentir como nuestra confianza volvía.

Aún recordaba nuestros locos planes.

-Bien… esto tienes que hacer…

***

**Disculpen la demora chicas, pero lamentablemente entré al colegio esta semana, así que no tengo tiempo para nada.**

**Bueno, para que sepan algo más de mí, solo tengo 13 años por lo que curso 1ero medio... y Amo la literatura :D**

**Besitos! el próximo capitulo está listo, al menos =D**


	4. No Hay Tiempo

**Disclaimer**: Este fanfiction ha sido escrito única y exclusivamente por mí y gracias a la colaboración de una amiga, _Milahs_! es necesario darle el crédito. Todos los personajes y nombres que hacen aparición en esta historia pertenecen a mi escritora Favorita **Stephenie Meyer**, que quede claro que yo solo los pido prestado por unos minutos, creando un nuevo escenario y una nueva historia. Yo digo **NO AL PLAGIO**.

**Atte**: _Selenne_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo IV**

_"No Hay tiempo"_

**Bella POV**

-Gracias Mike.

-No, Bella sabes que te quiero mucho-. Respondió solemnemente con una sonrisa.

Yo solo asentí.

-Bueno, estaré en mi departamento, cualquier cosa puedes ir a buscarme allí, ya sabes siempre estaré dispuesto no importando la hora.

Asentí nuevamente.

El teléfono revoloteando en mi bolsillo me preocupó.

Era Jacob, mi abogado.

-Jacob-. Saludé.

-Buenas noches señora Cullen, tengo buenas noticias que informarle.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Cómo su esposo no se presentó ante la citación, el juez decidió dar luz verde a la demanda de divorcio-. Comentó eufórico Jacob.

Poco a poco mi sonrisa se apagó.

Pronto volvería a ser solo Bella Swan, soltera y sin marido.

Sin explicación alguna la idea me dolió.

Lo reconocía.

_Amaba a Edward Cullen con cada poro de mi piel. Pero odiaba nuestras peleas._

_Odiaba todas esas noches en que tuve que tragarme una cena hecha meticulosamente para él, sola; con un par de velas encendidas y un vestido provocativo que él no había tenido oportunidad de ver._

_Odiaba recordar lo malditamente estúpida que me sentía cuando él llamaba excusándose para almorzar o incluso visitar a nuestros padres. Edward se había encerrado tanto en su trabajo._

_Y sin saber cómo, yo terminé igual._

Miré hacia la puerta.

Mike ya se había marchado.

Accedí –gracias a él- a tomar pacientes en mis horas libres, ya que lo que menos quería ahora era tiempo para pensar.

No podía darme el lujo de llorar todas las noches por mis problemas cuando cientos de personas clamaban por un calmante a su dolor espiritual y Psicológico.

Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada antes de que mi subconsciente me obligara a llamar a Edward, pidiéndole que viniera junto a mí.

Pero claro, seguramente él debía estar con sus pacientes o tomando un café con la yegua de su secretaria, Tanya.

No había tiempo para "Bella Cullen" en su vida…

Cómo siempre había sido…

-¿Señora Cullen, sigue ahí?-.

-Si, lo siento Jacob, cuéntame el asunto de los papeles…

*******

-¿Estás nerviosa?-. Preguntó Mike mientras nos dirigíamos a la facultad.

-Algo, estudiar otra vez pues… es diferente.

-Lo sé, pero tranquila-. Rápidamente tomó mi mano.

No iba a negar que me sentía algo incómoda por las muestras de amor de Mike. No quería que él confundiera nuestra relación laboral como algo más allá. En mi vida desgraciadamente no cabía alguien más que no fuese Edward.

Tiré de mi mano tratando de ser amable.

¿Cuántas peleas no habíamos tenido Edward y yo por culpa de Mike? ¿Cuántas por culpa de Tanya?

Gruñí.

Entré rápidamente a mi sala. Mucha gente se encontraba allí.

-Señora Swan-. Me llamó el profesor.

Vaya. Este tipo ya sabía mi nombre.

-Profesor…

-El doctor Newton ya me habló de usted. Es un gusto tenerla entre nosotros.

-WOOW, gracias.

Rápidamente le di un leve codazo a Mike por detrás.

Ojalá le hubiese dolido…

El día transcurrió levemente rápido.

Y a la hora de salir, ya tenía a Mike como escolta.

-Te tengo noticias…-. Comentó mientras volvíamos a nuestros departamentos.

La noche en Inglaterra era realmente fría, por lo que introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de mi larga chaqueta.

-¿Cuáles?-. Pregunté.

-Te espera una oficina para que atiendas a tus pacientes Ingleses.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Sin darme cuenta me lancé sobre él abrazándolo. Era un error.

Me zafé de él rápidamente no dejando de sonreír.

-¿Dónde queda?

-En el mismo edificio donde vivimos.

-¿Enserio?-. Pregunté sorprendida.

-Claro, puedes llevarte tus cosas para allá hoy mismo si quieres. Jessica me llamó diciendo que un paciente Inglés había tratado de contactarse contigo. Al comentarle que estabas en Londres él se alegró, pidiendo una cita,… y como tú accediste a atender pacientes, pues me tomé la libertad de…

-¡Gracias Mike!

-De nada Bella, Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Lo sé, eres un gran "Amigo"-. Dije arrastrando la palabra.

-Bueno, te dejo… Subes y pues-Me tendió una pequeña llave- cuarto 238, piso 12.

-Mi consulta-. Murmuré orgullosa tomando las llaves.

Asintió.

Me acarició levemente el cabello y se marchó. ¿Por qué demonios no podía querer a Mike? Después de todo, era una gran persona y amigo… Pero no era ÉL.

Subí rápidamente por las escaleras tratando de borrar los recuerdos de "Esa noche" de mi memoria.

Esa noche que mi consulta nació con Edward…

**Flash Back**

_-Hey, ¿Te gusta aquí?-. Edward me señaló el hermoso cuadro que trataba de colgar sobre la pared._

_Dejé los libros que sostenía sobre la mesita baja que iría en la sala de espera y me dirigí hacia él, abrazándolo por detrás._

_-Mmmm…-. Dijo volteándose rápidamente mientras juntaba nuestros labios._

_Lentamente movió todas las cosas que estaban sobre mi escritorio y me posó sobre el sin dejar de besarme._

_Desabroché lentamente cada uno de los botones de su camisa visualizando la perfección de su cuerpo._

_Él, instantáneamente se deshizo de mi polera, besando mi cuello tiernamente._

_-¿No es ilegal hacerlo en la oficina?-. Pregunté._

_-Esto no es una oficina, estamos solos, y es de noche…-. Respondió ferozmente._

_Dirigí mi boca hacia la suya de nuevo con más ahínco._

_Era increíble como la decoración de mi nueva consulta nos había llevado a esto. Era… maravilloso…_

_Sentí algo vibrar en sus pantalones mientras nos besábamos efusivamente sobre el escritorio._

_-Edward…-. Murmuré._

_-Déjalo que suene._

_-Puede ser Esme…_

_-Mi madre tiene vida propia._

_-Mi amor, contesta ¿Si?-. Le pedí._

_Con un gruñido bajó del escritorio sacando el aparato de sus pantalones que se encontraban en el piso._

_Dios._

_¡Qué sexy se veía Edward con esos bóxers!_

_-¿Si?... ¿Qué?, ¡No! Si, voy inmediatamente para allá-. Respondió colgando._

_Mi sonrisa se apagó instantáneamente._

_Edward se vistió rápidamente mientras yo hacía lo mismo._

_-¿Te irás?-. Pregunté cruzada de brazos, intentando en todo momento de esconder el dolor que me provocaba._

_-Amor, uno de mis pacientes agravó y…_

_-No llegarás para cenar-. Concluí rehuyendo de sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda._

_¿Cuántas veces éramos interrumpidos por ese asqueroso aparato?_

_Negó._

_-Me dormiré temprano-. Agregué._

_-Pero y tu consulta…_

_-Jessica puede terminar de decorarla._

_Edward se detuvo._

_Acarició mi mejilla con su mano y me besó la frente tiernamente._

_-Te amo-. Susurró y se marchó._

**Fin del Flash**** Back**

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas tal y cual aquella noche.

Dejé los cuadros que movía justo en el mismo lugar y salí del cuarto cerrando con llave.

Lo que menos quería ahora era recordar "Aquellos momentos con Edward".

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras corría por el pasillo hacia mi departamento; Sin ver nada más apreté el botón verde.

_-Bella…-_ Era mi pesadilla viviente.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Traté de sonar irritada, pero las lágrimas no ayudaban.

-_Estás… ¡¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Por qué lloras?!_-. Preguntó alarmado con aquel tono de doctor Cullen.

-Nada que te importe.

Él no respondió.

-_Sabes que me sigues importando, Bella._

-¡Claro! Por eso me dejaste botada, completamente sola la mayor parte de nuestro matrimonio, ¿No?, ¡Por eso nunca maldita sea tuvimos un hijo! Porque estúpidamente cada vez que lo íbamos a hacer tu maldito teléfono nos interrumpía y tú salías corriendo, ¿Eso es importarte, acaso?

Más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, pero después de todo; era la verdad.

-_Bella, mi trabajo… tú sabes…_

-¡No se nada! Y te rogaría que no me llamases más. Ya no estoy en así que puedes volver a la casa. ¡Vete al diablo Edward Cullen, solo firma el maldito papel y olvídate de mí!-. Le grité y corté.

Lo peor de todo es que había mentido.

No quería que él se olvidara de mí, al contrario.

Rogaba que apareciera por esa maldita puerta y que me pidiera perdón, y me abrazara como lo hacía los primeros días juntos después de casados…

… Pero no fue él quién apareció.

* * *

**Lo siento Muchísimo por la demora, pero realmente el colegio me absorbe... 13 años, primero medio, NEM, ramos... :S**

**Es horrible y más encima empezar en un colegio de Niñas nuevo! ( es el mejor de mi país)**

**Y eso pu, estoy llena de pruebas así que tengo que tomar mi tiempo para estudiar... Los resultados de mi enseñanza media afectan a mi entrada a la universidad, y yo que quiero estudiar Psicología... o derecho o literaruta ( ya se imaginan por qué xD) necesito preocuparme por eso...**

**LAS QUIERO Y DISCÚLPENME :D**


	5. Recuerdos

**Capítulo V**

_"Recuerdos"_

-Hey, ¿Estás Bien?-. Me preguntó un hombre joven, de estatura alta, vigoroso. Unos hermosos ojos color dorado dejaban entrever una mirada cautivadora y una cabellera negra, desordenada.

A pesar de todo, sus rasgos faciales eran exquisitamente hermosos.

Asentí limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Emh…-Se movió un poco nervioso, debatiendo si entraba o no. Finalmente entró a mi departamento sentándose junto a mí-. Siento mucho mi atrevimiento, pero te ví tan sola y llorando desesperadamente y…

-No-. Titubeé nerviosamente- No te preocupes y gracias-. Respondí mirando hacia mis manos.

No podría negar que este guapo joven me intimidaba.

-¿Te conozco?

Negué.

-Llegué hoy. Abrí una consulta en otro departamento.

-¡¿Eres la Doctora Bella Cullen?!-. Preguntó sorprendido.

Asentí.

-Así me llaman.

Una hermosa y radiante sonrisa irrumpió en su cara. Me tendió caballerosamente la mano, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Soy…-Titubeó, si, Thomas… pero me dicen Tom.

Levanté una ceja sospechosamente mirándolo a los ojos. Noté que su color era más hermoso y definido aún.

Sonreí y tomé su mano suavemente.

-Soy Isabella Cullen… emh, Swan, si Bella Swan-. Rectifiqué tristemente.

Asintió sin dejar de mirarme, mientras seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

De pronto la soltó, bajando su mirada avergonzado.

-Soy un seguidor de tu trabajo, y pues la verdad… es que te necesito. Ya hablé con tu secretaria y me dio una cita, pero nunca pensé que viviésemos en el mismo edificio.

-¿Tú eres mi primer paciente Inglés?-. Pregunté algo más que sorprendida.

Asintió-. Te necesito, digo, La necesito Señorita Cullen-. Agregó angustiosamente.

-Señora y Swan. Pronto estaré divorciada… y Pues Tom, si nos vamos a seguir tratando seguido, puedes tutearme. Soy Bella.

Sonrió encantadoramente.

-Claro, Bella. Es increíble que pases por lo mismo que yo-. Continuó tristemente- y Pues soy medio Inglés, en realidad, soy una combinación de países y raíces extravagantes.

-Eso explica el tono de tus ojos y el de tu pelo-. Agregué graciosamente-. Pero Bueno, ¿Cómo es eso de que pasamos por lo mismo?

-Mi esposa quiere el divorcio.

Me congelé.

-¡¿Estás casado?!

-Si. Estoy enormemente enamorado de mi esposa, pero… nuestro matrimonio se está yendo por el desagüe-. Contestó amargadamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiempo. Falta de tiempo.

-…El maldito tiempo-. Agregué.

-¿Tú también has tenido problemas con el tiempo en tu matrimonio?

Asentí.

-Le pedí el divorcio a mi marido por culpa de su tiempo… y el mío.

-WOOW, Jeny pues… Se encerró en su mundo particular y luego de otra maldita discusión me exigió el divorcio. Desde aquel día vivo aquí.

-¿Jeny?

-Mi esposa.

-Ahh. Mi esposo, se llama Edward-. Dije lastimosamente.

-Bueno, Bella creo que estoy irrumpiendo en tu tiempo. Debes estar ocupada y tengo que pagar tus servicios. Horas extras no se valen.

-No, no te preocupes. A veces es bueno hablar con alguien que viva tu situación.

-Exacto –Se quedó pensativo durante algunos momentos-. Me siento tan estúpido, idiota y mal. Totalmente culpable por matar mí matrimonio… Duele, ¿Sabes? Perder a la razón de tu existencia.

-Si-. Concordé con él tristemente- Me siento una estúpida. Pero… mi matrimonio no creo que tenga vuelta atrás-. Concluí con un suspiro pesado.

-Bueno… te dejo y…-. Se detuvo-. Tal vez si la tenga.

-No-. Dije tajantemente-. Y Fue un gusto conocerte. Mañana comenzamos… si quieres. A las 20:00 Horas, departamento 238.

-Genial…-. Sonrió y se levantó.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

Tom se volteó y besó levemente mi mejilla, siendo cuidadoso.

-Buenas noches-. Murmuró y se marchó.

Entré a mi departamento cerrando la puerta suavemente.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué había caído del cielo justo en el momento en que más necesitaba a alguien que me entendiese? ¿Por qué Tom me hacía sentir un poco más dichosa?

Rodé los ojos saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Casualidad. Si, solo casualidad.

Tratar de dormir se me hizo prácticamente imposible.

Los estúpidos recuerdos me dejaban absorta y adolorida. Justo cuando me sentí un poco mejor, recordaba a Tom.

¿Él sentiría lo mismo? Vacío y herido…

Bien, tal vez mi trabajo con él sería más complicado. Primero, por el hecho de tener que revivir recuerdos míos. No…

Tal vez él si había sido un poco más dichoso en su relación matrimonial, pero… ¿Y si no?

¿Podría aguantar entablar una conversación con un tema tabú para mí?

¿Podría soportarlo sin derramar alguna lágrima por culpa de Edward?

No…

***

**FLASH BACK**

_-Bella, yo…_

_-¿Si?-. Pregunté inocentemente._

_-Te amo-. Murmuró bajando la miranda y sonrojándose._

_Sonreí felizmente con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Él lucía más guapo que nunca esta noche. Yo, por mi parte trataba de no desentonar a su elegancia, con mi vestido azul._

_Era increíble en como la simple cena de aniversario de sus padres, nos había llevado a esto._

_Por supuesto, Esme me adoraba y Carlisle era un gran profesor en algunos asuntos médicos._

_-Edward…-. Susurré. Él levantó al fin su mirada -. Yo también Te amo, lo sabes…_

_Era maravilloso. Nos encontrábamos en una banquita, que estaba en medio de su bosque, que tenía de patio. Junto a nosotros, un árbol nos acompañaba causando todo más romántico._

_Nos fuimos acercando lentamente…_

_No, claro que no era la primera muestra de afecto de él. Muchas veces me había tomado la mano en el instituto y me había robado más de algún beso pequeño. Pero esta muestra de cariño era más importante. Amor, era una palabra delicada en significados. Muy grande, pero luego de tanto tiempo conociéndonos… a esto habíamos llegado._

_Besé sus labios tiernamente, pero esta vez no me separé de él._

_Ese día él y yo nos habíamos comprometido como novios oficiales._

_Yo llevaba el cabello rizado delicadamente con la elegancia de mi madre, y un cintillo azul, a juego con mi vestido detonaba en mi cabeza._

_La cinta que cubría delicadamente mi cintura, dejaba a entre ver mi buena figura._

_Aquella Noche no nos separamos. Bailamos Mucho y nos besamos libremente sin importarnos la presencia de nuestros padres. Claro, los Cullen estaban encantados de que la única hija de los Swan haya posado sus ojos en uno de sus retoños. Más que mal, la amistad existente entre René, Charlie, Esme y Carlisle era intachable._

_Todos habían sido amigos desde el instituto. Aunque claro, se marcharon luego de casarse… volviendo años después._

***

-No…No, No, No ¡¡¡NO!!!-. Grité despertándome.

Me senté rápidamente en la cama. El sol ya dejaba caer sus rayitos, provocando el sudor detrás de mi cuello.

Las lágrimas brotaban por mis mejillas traicioneramente. Había sido horrible, tantos recuerdos de "aquellos tiempos felices" me dejaban mal.

Era tanto que deseaba retroceder el tiempo con todas mis fuerzas, es más, lo necesitaba. Me sentía algo traicionera ante tal deseo tan impuro.

No, yo no podía querer estar con el hombre que tanto me había hecho sufrir, de nuevo. Era un completo error.

Me levanté y desayuné lo primero que encontré. Conecté mi I-Pod y me puse los audífonos a un volumen razonable. Bien, algo bueno de la radio:

"Especial música rock & Romántica de todos los tiempos".

Menuda ironía.

Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar.

_"Acaso no prometimos_

_Juntos siempre estar_

_Ignoraba que mi abandono_

_Te hacía mal"_

El timbre me obligó a desconectarme a regañadientes. ¡Maldición! El comienzo de aquella canción me había dejado absorta.

Abrí torpemente la puerta.

-Hey Mike-. Saludé.

-Hola Bells, ¿Cómo dormiste?-. Comenzó a cuestionarme, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Vacilé. ¿Podría contarle a él que los recuerdos de mi historia de amor feliz, me habían atormentado?

No, prefería callarme.

-Cómo siempre, ¿Tú?

-Muy bien.

-Genial-. Dije terminando de comer.

Lavé rápidamente mis dientes y tomando mis libros, le hice señas a mi amigo para que nos marchásemos.

-Hoy comienzo a atender-. Murmuré rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que llevábamos.

-¿Si?

Asentí

-Ya conocí a mi primer paciente inglés-. Murmuré.

Error. A mi primer paciente con unas exquisitas combinaciones celulares.

-¿No se supone que se deben conocer el primer día de la sesión?

-Vive en el mismo edificio. Ayer casualmente me vio y me saludó. Es un chico agradable-. Ignoré la parte de que me entendía por completo.

-Mmm… eso no es muy profesional-. Dijo en un tono… ¿Celoso?

-¿Perdón?

-Los pacientes no deben tener algún contacto externo a la sesión con sus Psicólogos. Es Anti-ético en nuestra profesión.

Me largué a reír.

-Mike… jajaja, por favor, jajaja… Sabes perfectamente que soy una amante de la ética, además hablar una vez no mata a nadie.

Suspiró.

-Cómo quieras… Bueno-. Se detuvo- llegamos.

-Gracias por traerme. Pronto me compraré mi auto, aunque será extraño conducir por el lado derecho, trataré de no chocar.

-¿Bella?-. Preguntó en un tono algo dudoso.

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Bueno, tú sabes que nos conocimos hace años, en el instituto… aunque yo estuviese saliendo ya de él, cuando tú llegaste, pero… Hubo un tiempo, antes de que te casaras en el que no usabas tacos. Pero de un día para otro cambiaste… ¿Por qué?

Hice una mueca al recordar la única vez que Edward y yo terminamos. Mike me conocía hace tantos años…

-Es algo sin importancia, ¿Si? Gracias por traerme-. Repetí besando levemente su mejilla y marchándome a mi clase.

Hoy tendría un día muy largo… especialmente gracias a Tom.

***

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Bueno aquí les presenté al "Paciente Inglés" de Bella.**

**1313**

**¿Qué ocurrirá con él? **

**wuajajaj sigan leyendo!**

**Las quiero, muchos Besitos! con amor :**

**Maay *-***


	6. Triste relato de amor

**Disclaimer**: Este fanfiction ha sido escrito única y exclusivamente por mí y gracias a la colaboración de una amiga, _Milahs_! es necesario darle el crédito. Todos los personajes y nombres que hacen aparición en esta historia pertenecen a mi escritora Favorita **Stephenie Meyer**, que quede claro que yo solo los pido prestado por unos minutos, creando un nuevo escenario y una nueva historia. Yo digo **NO AL PLAGIO**.

**Atte:** _Selenne_

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_"Triste relato de amor"_

Tenía exactamente 15 minutos antes de que mi sesión comenzara. Estaba nerviosa, y eso era extraño. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero si sentía mariposas en mi estómago cómo nunca antes las había sentido.

Miré nuevamente el reloj, los minutos pasaron lentamente…

Decidí de pronto no seguir con esto y salí de mi departamento dirigiéndome a mi consulta.

Abrí lentamente, encendiendo las luces al entrar.

Todo estaba listo, mi oficina reluciente… la mesita de centro, el mesón de Jessica, quién pronto vendría a UK conmigo… y, el sofá dónde se sentarían mis pacientes.

Especialmente Tom; quién sería el primero en sentarse allí.

Sonreí un poco ante la idea.

Era todo extraño, igual se debía a que era a la primera persona que recibía en mi nueva consulta y más en este nuevo país algo extraño para mí.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Abrí sonrientemente.

-Hola…-. Saludó suavemente.

-Buenas noches, pasa-. Le invité.

La Sesión comenzó normal, como si fuese un paciente más.

Tomé nota de su edad, y de varias características propias de él.

Una en especial me llamó la atención.

-¿Te casaste a los 18?

-Así es, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Yo también me casé a los 18. Son demasiadas las casualidades.

-No creo en las casualidades, si en el destino.

-¿Crees que todo lo que nos ocurre está escrito por Dios?

-Algo así, me casé por la iglesia contento de la vida y es muy difícil llegar ante Dios nuevamente y confesarle que mi matrimonio resultó un desastre, que lo arruiné todo dejándola sola y más que nada, queme olvidé de amarla como ella se lo merecía.

-¿De verdad la amas tanto?

-Daría la vida por mi esposa, bueno futura ex esposa.

-No digas eso, prometo tratar de ayudarte a que la recuperes.

-¿Ahora cumples rol de cupido?

-Soy Psicóloga, conozco el comportamiento humano y sus reacciones, que Jeny se comporte así es normal, aunque me recuerda a mi reacción ante…

-Tu marido.

Hice una mueca.

-Da igual, estamos aquí por ti, no por mí.

-Tienes experiencia en lo que te cuento.

-Paso por lo mismo que tú, sé como reaccionarán.

-¿Ya estás legalmente divorciada?-. Preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No.

-Ah, a mi aún me falta. Estoy tratando de moverme con ella, aunque sea verla, pero es imposible. Se marchó.

-¿Cómo?

-Me enteré ayer, se fue del país.

-¿Se fue de Inglaterra?

-Si, viajó a Estados Unidos a no sé qué. Dejó un mensaje en mi buzón de voz diciendo que no la volvería a ver, que firmara el papel y que me fuera al diablo yo y mi trabajo.

-Lástima, se parece a… Bueno, olvídalo, ¿En qué trabajas?

-Soy médico.

La sangre se me congeló.

¿Eran posibles tantas coincidencias por una noche?

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

-Pediatría.

-¿Te gustan los niños?-. Pregunté con los ojitos brillantes.

Edward casualmente, también veía niños, pero desde el vientre de la madre.

-Si, pero ya no tengo forma de ser padre.

-¿No tienes hijos?

-No-. Contestó bajando la mirada. Sin duda el tema le dolía.

-Bueno, no haré mas preguntas… estoy aquí para oírte. Cuéntame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué tiene tu vida?

-Siento que moriré ahogado en un vaso de agua… ¿Puedo recostarme?-. Preguntó señalando el gran sofá de cuero café.

-Claro, yo me siento en la mesita-. Contesté.

Él se levantó velozmente. Mirándolo así, Tom era bastante alto y muy atractivo, era imposible que no tuviese novia o en este caso, esposa.

Hombres como él ya no quedaban libres, incluso… me recordaba a Edward con sus movimientos.

-¿Bella?-. Preguntó confundido luego de unos segundos.

Entonces estúpidamente me di cuenta de que llevaba mirándolo demasiado tiempo.

-Lo siento, me fui a la cuarta dimensión, comienza…

-Bueno, cuando tenía 18 años me casé con la mujer más hermosa del planeta-. Cerró sus ojos yéndose a otro lugar, crucé mis piernas, nerviosa mientras miraba su rostro en paz-. Era todo feliz. Luego de casarnos, vino la Luna de miel que fue espectacular y posterior a eso, comenzó nuestro primer año de universidad… Ella comenzó la carrera de letras; yo medicina. Todo era completamente normal, hermoso… nos amábamos efusivamente y pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo posible juntos. Nuestras calificaciones eran intachables, tanto que nos ofrecieron comprimir ramos. De día cumplíamos con nuestras obligaciones académicas, de noche cumplíamos con nuestras obligaciones de pareja, más matrimoniales… era insaciable, quería estar con ella para siempre y no dejarla ir nunca, nunca. Pensamos en el futuro, en si formaríamos una familia, pero todo fue de mal en peor. Nos graduamos antes, debido al comprimido de ramos. Destacamos entre todos los alumnos de nuestras respectivas facultades, todo era perfecto en ese ámbito, pero algo iba mal.

Al tiempo de graduarnos comenzaron las discusiones. El tiempo era nuestro peor enemigo, ya no teníamos tanto tiempo para pasar juntos; yo generalmente tenía prácticas nocturnas, típicas cosas de médicos, tales que ella no entendía. Siempre me llamaba al teléfono preguntándome si se me ocurriría llegar… pero cuando yo llegaba con un ramo de rosas en las manos, un frío papel celeste ocupaba su lugar en la cama argumentando que debía ir a la biblioteca o a alguna casa editorial. Me dolía enormemente eso, la necesitaba conmigo. Las veces que nos lográbamos ver solo discutíamos, aunque a veces sacábamos algo bueno de aquellas discusiones ya que terminábamos enredados en la cama amándonos con pasión, desesperación y locura, pero yo no quería eso. Quería amarla por siempre, tenerla cerca de mí, pero era imposible con todo el trabajo pisándome los talones. Pronto comenzó lo peor; ella se alejaba de mi constantemente, si yo salía, ella también lo hacía y así… Vidas alejadas y encuentros solo por sexo.

Suspiró enormemente.

Yo mantuve mi boca tímidamente abierta, mis ojos morían por dejar que aquellas gotas que afloraban cayeran al fin, pero no podía.

¿Era cierto esto? ¿Podría haber estado oyendo la otra versión de mi propia historia?

Él pronto abrió sus ojitos, mirando al techo.

-Un día la peor discusión tomó fuerzas, ella me echó de la casa aburrida. Hoy sigo aquí, sentado a tu lado pidiendo algo de paz interna, la cual perdí aquella fría noche de invierno en la que perdí mi vida.

Apreté los labios fuertemente para no llorar, No podía, no quería…

Pero se parecía tanto a mí. Técnicamente había vivido lo mismo, aunque por otro camino… pero yo también había cometido ese error, alejarme de él luego de ver su rechazo.

¿Por qué lo había echo? ¿Cobardía tal vez?

No pude hablar.

Tom logró notar mi silencio. Cerré los ojos aguantándome todo.

Unos cálidos brazos se aferraron a mí de repente.

Solté a llorar con demasiada ímpetu, necesitaba descargar todo el dolor que llevaba encima.

-Lo siento-. Susurró en mi oído.

-No, yo debería estar apoyándote no tú a mí.

-Pero sé que te llegó la historia, a mi me duele hablar de esto, pero… no lo sé, tu sentiste esto, lo viviste… es lo mismo, ¿No?

Asentí sin mirarlo.

-¿Quieres beber un café para tranquilizarte?

-No es… correcto, pero en realidad hace bastante frío aquí-. Contesté. Y claro que no era ético que un paciente tomara café con su Psicóloga, se suponía que no existía contacto más allá de la conversación dentro de la sesión.

Él se pasó frotándome el brazo.

Caminó hacia el mueble y sacó agua caliente de la máquina. Vertió un sobre de café en cada vaso y lo trajo de vuelta sentándose frente a mí.

-Estás bastante helada-. Comentó al sentir el roce de nuestras manos cuando me traspasó el café.

-Inglaterra tiene un clima extraño.

-Tú no estás acostumbrada.

-Soy una estadounidense de nacimiento.

-¿De qué estado eres?

-Florida.

-Bien Florida, Londres te invita a beber un café con este Londinés.

-Suena é limpiándome algunas lágrimas.

-Si quieres podemos dejar de hablar mi tema… No quiero que acabes con depresión.

-Nunca me había ocurrido eso de que los problemas de mis pacientes me perturbaran, es más sabía lidiar con ellos, pero esto… es tan igual a mi situación. Lo siento por ser tan débil.

-Tranquila.

-Te daré una sesión gratis, por el accidente de ahora.

Bebí un sorbo de café.

Tom revisó su reloj de muñeca.

-Claro que no, ya son las 10, se cumplieron las dos horas, por lo que tu trabajo fue realizado con éxito. Lo otro… es un detalle, Creo que soy un poco duro, ya que no puedo llorar pero… me duele de verdad, aunque no lo demuestre.

-Si algo aprendí de Edward, es que cuando eres médico, el trabajo te endurece.

-Algo así. Pero bueno… ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si gracias, prometo que no volverá a pasar. Tal vez debas considerar buscar otra persona, si te sientes incómodo.

-No es que me sienta incómodo, es que no quiero hacerte ningún daño.

-¿Daño?

-Se nota que el tema te duele.

-Da lo mismo, no estamos aquí por mí, sino por ti-. Agregué tratando de parecer dura.

-Vamos Bella, eres humana…a cualquier persona de carne y hueso le afectaría lo que estás viviendo.

-¿Y si nunca terminaría esto? Tom, dime la verdad, ¿Para qué me buscaste?

Él calló.

Bajo su mirada algo avergonzado. Bebí un sorbo más de mi café y mirando a la ventana, pude divisar la hermosura de una noche en Londres.

-Te busqué para… ver si podía arreglar mi matrimonio creo, me siento deprimido, todos me dicen lo mismo… necesito alguien que me escuche tal vez, no lo sé, en realidad no lo sé, pero sabes que soy un seguidor de tu trabajo, por eso te elegí a ti, por eso esperé a que llegaras a Londres para buscarte.

No hablé.

Algo sabía Tom de mí, por algo me había buscado tan incesantemente…

-¿Qué ocurre si no soy capaz de sobrellevarme en las próximas sesiones? ¿Y si soy un fiasco aconsejándote?

-Sé que no será así, eres muy profesional… amé el libro que publicaste.

-¿Tú lo leíste?-. Pregunté sorprendida.

Había conocido pocas personas que se habían dado el tiempo de leer ese libro, el cual había publicado meses antes de irme de casa. La escritura se había convertido en mi gran amiga en mis tiempos de eterna soledad, mientras mi marido- El cual ni siquiera había leído el libro – trabajaba incesantemente.

Una de las temáticas más importantes del libro era el amor de pareja…

-Si, y te confieso que me llegó enormemente. Por algo estoy hoy aquí, ¿No crees?

-Eres muy extraño.

-Es hora de irme.

Instintivamente mi mano se aferró a la solapa de su negra chaqueta.

Miré sus hermosos ojos color miel embriagándome de una paz.

Lentamente lo solté.

-Adiós-. Murmuré lastimosamente.

-Puedo acompañarte a tu departamento si quieres.

-Sería ilegal. No puedo tener contacto extra con mis pacientes. Reglas de Psicólogo.

-Pero hemos roto bastantes reglas ya, ¿Por qué no puedo?

-Eres Bien exigente-. Murmuré levantándome.

Tomé las llave de la mesita y apagando la luz salí acompañada por mi compañero de dolores; Tom.

*******

**No se enojen con Bella Por favor.**

**Ella está herida, igual que Tom u_u pobrecito, me da penita T_T es más rico xD**

**Bueno aclaraciones: Tom tiene los ojos color Miel.**

**Edward tiene los ojos verdes, como decía Stephenie en Crepúsculo xD antes de ser vampirito *.***

**Disculpen por la demora, me bloqueé con este fic, aparte de mis obligaciones académicas y muchas cosas más! He tenido demasiados problemas en mi vida personal, pero bueno, Dios me da fuerzas...**

**Besitos y Gracias de verdad GRACIAS por leerme y por sus comentarios. Me inspiran y me animan a continuar con mi hobby.**

**Disculpen si no contesto los reviews, cualquier duda o comentario lo acepto por mensaje privado, si quiere contactarse conmigo también doy mi correo electrónico.**

**Muchos Besitos!**

**Maay *-***


End file.
